


Rose

by Mareel



Series: Blue Rose [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Destroy Ending, F/M, Home, Krogans, Post War, Post-Canon, Post-Mass Effect 3, Pregnancy, reference to canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: The flower that we planted…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place on Tuchanka post-war after the cure of the genophage. I always had a soft spot for Charr and his Blue Rose of Illium. So here is a little follow-up ficlet for them.
> 
> Written for Non-Shepard Pairs 2016.

 

“Thank you for agreeing to see me, Shaman. I know there must be many who want to meet with you. I will only take a minute of your time.”

“I know who you are, Ereba. And even more than that, I know what you are. You are a mother, or will be very soon.”

Ereba’s gaze and her hand go unbidden to the evidence of her advanced pregnancy.

“As will you.”

“Yes. Again. Joyfully. And you? Does the child you carry bring you joy?”

Ereba nods slowly. “Yes. She does… and she will. But sorrow as well. Her father is dead. It’s why I came to you here. Charr was krogan. We lived here on Tuchanka for a time. I want our little Rose to be born on her homeworld.”

“Charr would have approved. I’m sure that it would make him glad to know his daughter’s first breath will be of Tuchankan air. How may I assist you?”

“Not many here will welcome an asari alone. If you could suggest a place I could live… a place to raise our child to know her heritage.”

“I might be able to help. The Kelphic Valley is home to many who would build a new Tuchanka. You and your daughter would be welcome there.

"Thank you. I’ve only one request. I would like to plant a garden.”

 


End file.
